The objective of this study is to test the hypothesis that PAH & iothalamate, administration via intravenous bolus (IVB), provides accurate estimates of effective renal plasma flow (ERPF) & glomerular filtration rate (GFR) as compared with the standard method of continuous infusion (CI) administration. The relationship between renal function and hepatic function will be evaluated in normal volunteers and patients with hepatic insufficiency.